In Perpetuum
by KFF2K19
Summary: [MINI PROJECT KFF2K18 - Reminiscence] Karena selamanya, adalah sebuah masa yang tak mampu terbaca indra. / Kaisoo - Kai - EXO - Kyungsoo - Jongin - Kadi


**Title**

In Perpetuum

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin

Doh Kyungsoo

 **Side Cast(s)**

Gabriel Kim - Kim Joonmyeon

Rest of EXO

Others.

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

 _Not-so-great-story; bad angst; failed fluff; awful plot_

 **Credit**

Seluruh film dengan set space!au yang menginspirasi cerita ini _(especially Star Trek)_.

Kaisooprompts, for your (many) beautiful prompts.

Every single songs that inspired me for every single scene in this story.

Dkyngs and kj0ngin for the beautiful angst you've made.

And you, redpringles.

And you, midnite partner.

And master Red sherry, for every single angst & fluff fanfiction you've made.

 **Summary**

Karena selamanya, adalah sebuah masa yang tak mampu terbaca indra.

 **Authors Note**

Dibuat khusus untuk memperingati April Mop and Reminiscence Project made by our beloved KFF2K18 crew. Inspired by many things, dedicated to three. Kim Jongin, Doh Kyungsoo, dan kamu, iya, kamu; have a good days in April and ofc, have a bery bery good luck J.

Semoga ceritanya tidak buruk ya, I'm sorry for the typos and awful plot. Karena dikerjakan dengan dikejar waktu, jadi mungkin hasilnya berantakan, tapi semoga tetap bisa dinikmati oleh kalian.

Terima kasih telah berkenan membaca! See you on the next project!

*NB: this story is a reverse vers. from this awesome prompt by kaisooprompts.

 _"Au where your soulmate has the same tattoo as yours, and in Kyungsoo's case, his tattoo is slowly fading, meaning, jongin's love for him is slowly fading too._

 _Will they last?"_

.

.

©2018©

.

.

 _There's such a difference between us_

 _And a million miles_

Do Kyungsoo benci dengan jarak.

Tak terkira seberapa besar rasa tak sukanya, pada kata yang membuat dua orang tiba-tiba memiliki celah tak terhingga itu. Rindu yang tercipta akibat celah yang dilahirkan jarak, semakin membuat Kyungsoo meradang. Ingatannya kini melayang pada masa dimana ia tak peduli pada jarak, masa dimana selama ada temu, maka ia dan rindu tak akan berubah pilu.

Jarak tanpa temu adalah pemuncak daftar hal yang kini dibenci Kyungsoo.

Karena jarak tanpa temu, bisa berarti selamanya rindu.

Raungan rindu yang ia gemakan tiap malam, serasa tak punya arti apa-apa karena jarak tercipta. Kubangan kenangan yang ia jadikan rumah belakangan ini, rasanya malah membuatnya semakin gila diguyur rindu. Tapi semua selalu berakhir pilu, karena kini tak ada lagi temu, untuk dirinya dan sang pemilik rindu.

Lolongan menyakitkan yang ia loloskan dari bibirnya tiap malam, ia artikan sebagai panggilan rindu, pada lelaki yang membuatnya jadi sering dipeluk pilu dan harap semu.

Tentu bukan salah lelaki itu, apabila kini Kyungsoo hampir luluh lantak diterjang pilunya rindu. Pilunya mengenang masalalu, dimana dua adalah satu, dimana beda adalah cinta, dan dimana tangis berakhir jadi sebuah ciuman manis. Karena nyatanya, adalah alpa Kyungsoo, lelaki itu diliputi lelah yang menggunung. Adalah alpa Kyungsoo, lelaki itu diselimuti mendung. Dan adalah alpa Kyungsoo, lelaki itu kini tak lagi dalam jangkauan jantung.

Hantaman palu rindu yang seolah tak punya ampunan, diartikan Kyungsoo sebagai sebuah balasan sempurna bagi alpanya yang tak pantas diampuni. Jadi ia tak berontak ketika tengah malam saat ia terlelap, ia dikejutkan dengan hujaman kenangan membahagiakan yang menggelayuti bunga tidurnya. Ia juga tak berontak ketika saat sebuah linggis pembawa tangis menancapi kepalanya, tepat saat ia sedang hendak bekerja. Karena Kyungsoo percaya, karma tak pernah salah alamat pada manusia.

 _"I'm sorry for breaking your heart, Jongin. I'm sorry for everything that I've done. I hope that you're well, I… miss you…"_

Do Kyungsoo menatap taman dari rongsokan pesawat ulang-alik di hadapannya, dengan bermuram durja.

Pandang matanya tak tajam, penuh gelayut rindu yang terpaksa diredam. Bibir indahnya tak lagi cerah menggoda, penuh gores duka yang menyayat jiwa. Isi pikirnya tak lagi sama, meski ia sudah berusaha. Isi pikirnya tak lagi penuh suka meski ia mengingininya. Isi pikirnya penuh abu duka, semua karena lakunya.

Bulir air mata mendadak mengalir bebas, terjun melewati lembah kulit yang tak lagi berisi suka cita. Pipi Kyungsoo tak lagi berisi, seolah lupa rasanya menjadi bahagia, kini gurat yang menaungi wajahnya hanya duka dan luka.

Do Kyungsoo sangat benci jarak tanpa temu.

Karena jarak tanpa temu, bisa berarti selamanya rindu.

Karena selamanya rindu, tak membuat hatinya bebas pilu.

Dan karena selamanya, adalah sebuah masa yang tak mampu terbaca indra.

 _It's no secret, that the both of us_

 _Are running out of time_

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

 **Chapter I: Lucid Dream.**

 _In cloudy memories, beyond that dream_

 _You call me_

 _Stardate, 2270.07_

 _Kyungsoo…_

Lirih suara memanggil, merindu jiwa yang dulu dicinta. Pelan, rindu mulai merangkak, menggapai sosok yang dulu dipuja. Bayang sesal menghantui, mendekap kenangan yang dianggap berharga oleh perasaan.

Masa lalu tidak pernah hilang. Ia mengendap layaknya kopi di dasar cangkir. Ia tidak hilang diguyur hujan waktu, juga tidak lenyap diminta hati yang tersayat. Masa lalu berat karena dia membawa kenangan, baik atau buruk, ia tak pernah peduli. Karena bagi masa lalu, saat bahagia adalah ketika manusia, mengingatnya.

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak hari dimana ia dan lelaki yang selalu muncul di mimpinya itu, terakhir bertemu dan bertukar rindu. Setelah itu, sudah tak terhitung hari dimana lelaki itu mengunjungi Kyungsoo dengan tiba-tiba dalam mimpi. Dan tentu saja, sudah hilang hitungan, berapa kali Kyungsoo mengawali harinya dengan tangisan.

Dan hari ini pun, tidak jauh berbeda.

Kyungsoo bangun dengan tidak baik lagi hari ini. Tubuhnya penuh keringat dingin. Gurat wajahnya tak terlihat bahagia, bulir air mata mengalir tanpa malu disela tangannya, yang kini menutupi bagian tubuh yang dulu begitu dicintai oleh _nya_.

"Astaga, Kyungsoo!"

Pekik cemas dilontarkan oleh Gabriel, lelaki yang lebih tua dua tahun dari Kyungsoo, yang kini tak pernah berada jauh dari sang ilmuwan muda, dengan alasan keamanan dan keselamatan Kyungsoo, saat ini jauh lebih penting dari hidupnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah, tangisnya tidak juga reda. Gabriel sungguh tahu, tidak pernah mudah kehilangan separuh jiwamu saat kau sedang sangat mencintainya.

"Kita akan menemui Sherry sekarang. Aku akan bantu kau ganti baju,"

Gabriel memapah Kyungsoo dengan baik, memastikan bahwa lelaki mungil itu tidak lagi mendapat hal yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Sebenarnya, Gabriel punya hak untuk pergi dan tidak peduli padanya, seperti apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh lelaki yang kini menghantui mimpi Kyungsoo. Tidak ada kewajiban ataupun peraturan tertulis bahkan tidak tertulis, yang mengatakan bahwa Gabriel harus menjaga Kyungsoo tepat sejak adiknya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri, tiga tahun lalu.

Gabriel bilang, ini adalah bentuk permintaan maafnya atas perilaku adiknya yang sudah menghilang, meninggalkan Kyungsoo tanpa kabar tiba-tiba. Semua orang bahkan termasuk tunangannya sendiri, sudah sangat paham dan maklum akan sikap Gabriel. Karena itu, Sherry, tunangan Gabriel yang berprofesi sebagai salah satu dokter yang mahsyur di planet ini, memilih untuk menawarkan diri menjadi konsultan bagi Kyungsoo, dimana setidaknya ia bisa meringankan beban calon suaminya, Gabriel Kim.

"Sakit…. Gab…."

"Aku tahu, Kyungsoo. Setelah ini kita temui Sherry, okay? Aku yakin kau bisa merasa lebih baik seperti biasa setelah bercerita padanya, hm?"

Gabriel membantu Kyungsoo untuk membuka bajunya, namun ada hal yang mengejutkan lelaki itu kala ia menatap punggung mungil Kyungsoo.

 _Tatonya…_

"Aku…akan mandi sendiri, Gab." Kyungsoo masih sesenggukan, tangisnya kadang sedikit terdengar tertahan. Ia harus bisa terbiasa dengan ini. Ia tidak boleh menyerah, bukan?

"A-ah, ya. Tentu. _I'm sorry,_ Kyung. Aku akan siapkan baju untukmu, aku tunggu di ruang tamu sembari siapkan makanan untukmu."

Gabriel hendak keluar dari kamar mandi saat lelaki yang lebih mungil memanggil namanya lirih.

"Gab…"

"Ya, Kyung?"

"Terima kasih…"

Senyum bak malaikat yang menjadi ciri khas Gabriel, ia berikan pada Kyungsoo dengan tulus. Berharap itu bisa membuat perasaan lelaki itu menjadi lebih baik. " _My pleasure,_ "

Kyungsoo sebenarnya sudah punya jadwal rutin untuk bertemu Sherry. Biasanya, pertemuan itu hanya akan dilakukan satu atau dua minggu sekali, tapi tiga bulan belakangan, frekuensi pertemuan mereka lebih sering; dua hari sekali.

Tak banyak yang diperbincangkan ketika sesi konsultasi Kyungsoo tiba. Ia hanya bercerita tentang bagaimana hari itu lelaki tercintanya mendatangi mimpinya, dan bagaimana perasaannya sendiri atas itu. Setelahnya? Kyungsoo akan lebih banyak merenung, dan menatap kosong pada apapun dan siapapun. Ketidakmampuan Kyungsoo untuk berkonsentrasi selepas perpisahannya dengan lelakinya tiga tahun lalu, memaksa dirinya untuk cuti dari hiruk pikuk kehidupan disini, terutama Capitol, yang sebelumnya selalu menjadi nadinya.

Tidak ada warga Planet Kibo yang tidak mengenal Do Kyungsoo. Seorang ilmuwan muda yang sudah terlihat bakat dan kecintaannya pada hal-hal ilmiah sejak ia masih balita. Terlahir dari tabung pada bilik nomor 12, dua puluh lima tahun lalu, Kyungsoo menjelma menjadi bintang Planet Kibo di usia yang begitu dini. Ia sukses menjadi siswa teladan di _Academy Science and Space Ship_ di Kibo Side-bay dan lulus dengan nilai yang tidak akan mampu dicapai siswa biasa, saat usia empat belas tahun. Berkat kecerdasannya yang luar biasa, Federasi menjadikannya sebagai _Chief of Scientist_ termuda tepat saat usianya menginjak lima belas tahun. Masa dimana Kyungsoo mendapatkan seluruh impiannya, termasuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah ditakdirkan menjadi _soulmate_ nya.

Sudah menjadi tradisi di Planet Kibo, planet yang awalnya hanya dihuni sebanyak 10 juta manusia yang berhasil mendarat dengan selamat, setelah misi eksodus dari bumi dilakukan hampir seratus tahun lalu, untuk memberikan tanda pada tiap bayi yang lahir. Tanda yang diberikan adalah berupa tato, lebih tepatnya sepasang tato untuk dua bayi berbeda, yang berarti di masa depan, mereka ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pelengkap satu sama lain. Satu tato yang sama untuk dua bayi berbeda, satu takdir yang sama untuk dua manusia berbeda. Dan entah memang kebetulan atau tidak, hampir tidak ada satupun dari Kibonians—panggilan untuk warga Planet Kibo, yang tidak bertemu, bahkan tidak jatuh cinta pada mereka yang memiliki tato sama dengan miliknya.

Dan hal itu juga dialami Kyungsoo, yang menyadari bahwa ada gejolak yang terjadi pada tato di punggungnya, saat pertama kali ia diperkenalkan Commander Didier pada lelaki tengil yang ia ketahui memiliki jabatan sebagai _Chief of Technicians_ termuda di Federasi.

 _"Halo, aku Jongin, Kim Jongin. Tapi karena kita akan berada dalam misi yang sama selama tiga tahun ke depan, kau boleh memanggilku Kai. Itu panggilan dari teman-temanku,"_

Kim Jongin bagi Do Kyungsoo sejak hari itu adalah cahaya.

Kim Jongin bagi Do Kyungsoo sejak hari itu adalah purnama.

Kim Jongin bagi Do Kyungsoo sejak hari itu adalah segalanya.

Ia jatuh hati pada teknisi _space ship_ yang begitu tengil tapi juga hangat. Tapi ia tidak mengerti, bagaimana semuanya bisa berubah begitu cepat hanya dalam waktu lima tahun setelah perkenalan mereka.

 _In my head, because of your thick fragrance_

 _I'm in pain endlessly, again and again_

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Sherry sempat bilang, ia sedang tidak enak badan tadi. Aku khawatir padanya,"

Kyungsoo dan Gabriel sudah selesai konsultasi dengan dokter Sherry, yang juga tunangan Gabriel. Senyum Kyungsoo sedikit muncul saat mendengar kata-kata Gabriel.

"Apa dia mual-mual dan pusing?"

Lelaki yang ditanya, dengan polos mengangguk. Dan Kyungsoo menyambutnya dengan senyum melebar.

" _Congratulations, then. You're going to be a daddy, soon."_

Mimik wajah Gabriel mendadak sumringah. Beban berat yang selama ini menyelimutinya seperti menghilang sementara.

"M-maksudmu… Sherry… dia…"

"Ya, kecuali dia pernah melakukannya dengan lelaki selain kau, maka aku tidak—"

"YA! Kau ini, sialan sekali. _I am sure that, she is only doing that kinda stuff with me, you know!_ "

Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh mendengar jawaban Gabriel yang merasa _offended_. "Aku bercanda. Aku tahu wanitamu sangat mencintaimu, dan begitu juga kau. Sudah, pulanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Gabriel kembali memasang wajah seriusnya dengan sedikit hiasan senyum di ujung bibirnya. "Kau bisa telepon aku kapanpun, kau tahu aku akan selalu disisimu."

" _I know, Sir._ "

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Kyung."

" _You too, Sir._ Salamkan salamku pada dokter Sherry, dan selamat untuk kalian!"

Kyungsoo menjauh dari Gabriel dengan sumringah, namun ketika berbalik, raut wajah itu kembali pada asalnya.

Tanpa nyawa, tanpa cahaya, tanpa tawa.

Lain Kyungsoo, maka lain pula Gabriel. Lelaki yang masih dalam mode terkejut itu, hampir saja melupakan alasan utamanya tidak mengantar Kyungsoo pulang.

"Francois!"

Maka tanpa pikir lama, ia segera menuju mesin transporter terdekat, untuk menuju rumah salah satu teman baiknya, yang ia yakini punya jawaban pasti akan dilemanya.

Francois Bilmann adalah satu-satunya keturunan dari tetua Planet Kibo yang masih hidup. Keberadaannya begitu dihormati, begitu dicintai, dan tentu saja, begitu dilindungi. Francois masih muda, usianya tidak jauh beda dengan Gabriel. Itulah kenapa sejak pertemuan pertama mereka saat pertama kali mendaftar sebagai siswa di Academy, keduanya dengan cepat menjadi teman baik.

"Jadi kau mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo, atau adikmu?"

Francois melebarkan senyumnya, tangan kanannya menggenggam gelas berisi whiski tua kesukaan Gabriel. Matanya seolah mengisyaratkan bahwa banyak hal yang tidak Gabriel pahami dalam skema cerita yang diberikan Gaya—Tuhan, pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin, adik Gabriel.

"Dua-duanya?" Gabriel menerima sodoran whiski dari sahabatnya dengan risau. Pikirannya makin kalut, terisi adiknya yang menghilang tanpa kabar, calon istrinya yang kemungkinan membawa kehidupan baru bagi keluarga kecil mereka, dan Kyungsoo—yang terus menerus hidup tanpa tawa.

"Itu adalah bukti nyata bahwa adikmu sangat mencintai Kyungsoo, Gabriel."

"Tapi Francois…"

"Percayalah pada Gaya, Gabriel. Dia selalu punya dasar dan cerita indah bagi mereka yang sudah Dia pilih untuk menjadi genap dari masing-masing jiwa yang ganjil."

 _In my dreams that only have cold memories_

 _When I looked at you, the painful memories in your tears_

 _It lead me in my dream_

.

.

 _Stardate 2100.09_

 _Earth is no longer exists._

 _Human is now living as a new species in a earth-like planet called Kibo, one of unknown numbers of planets in galaxy Y09-17 or so called Galaxy Yona._

.

.

 **Chapter II: Fall.**

 _Baby I'm falling, head over heels_

 _Looking for ways to let you know just how I feel_

 _Stardate, 2258. 07_

Jongin kembali merapikan kerah kemejanya. Hela napasnya dalam, tatap matanya tajam. Isi pikirnya mendadak tak beraturan, padahal sepuluh menit lalu ia adalah laki-laki paling punya nyali di Galaksi ini. Alih-alih menatap pintu dengan tatap cemas, hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menekan tombol yang punya bunyi nyaring di tangkai pintu, lalu segera memasang senyum terbaik yang ia punya.

Gugup?

Apa yang ia rasakan sekarang, bahkan melampaui kata itu. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika sosok yang ditakdirkan Gaya untuk menjadi belahan jiwamu, kini hanya sejauh menekan bel pintu? Siapapun itu, yang pasti, Jongin bukan salah satu dari mereka. Lelaki yang sejak tadi kerjanya hanya mondar-mandir di depan pintu kediaman sang pemilik hati itu, bahkan sudah kehilangan hitungan akan berapa kali ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa ia sudah siap untuk membawa Kyungsoo, ke kencan terbaik yang akan lelaki itu miliki seumur hidupnya. Maka saat nyalinya tiba-tiba mampir dengan kekuatan penuh, ia pun segera mengangkat tangannya dan bergerak menekan bel.

Jongin pikir, ia harus menunggu hingga satu atau dua menit, sebelum pintu warna biru itu terbuka lebar dan memberi akses padanya untuk menatap pujaannya dengan bebas. Nyatanya, pikirnya keliru.

"Kau tahu? Sejak tadi aku berdebat dengan Baekhyun di dalam, tentang hal apa yang membuatmu berlama-lama di depan pintu dan tidak segera menekan belnya."

Wajah Jongin memerah panas.

Ia tidak berpikir bahwa sejak tadi, Kyungsoo sudah menunggunya di balik pintu, dan alih-alih mendapatinya dengan jantan menekan bel, lelaki sempurna itu malah memergoki kegugupan Jongin?

 _Stupid Jongin!_

Seakan mampu mengerti apa isi pikir lelaki tampan di hadapannya, Kyungsoo meloloskan tawa ringan yang mampu membuat Jongin merasa semakin jatuh. "Jangan khawatir, aku juga melakukan hal aneh di belakang pintu tadi."

Jongin ikut terkekeh. Setidaknya, tahu bahwa bukan hanya kau yang punya kebiasaan aneh jika gugup, itu lebih baik, bukan?

"Wah, kau bawa kendaraan?"

"Ya, aku membawanya. Kupikir, mengajakmu kencan dengan jalan kaki akan sedikit melelahkan."

"Oh, kita tidak ke taman?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Kyungsoo yang bingung, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kau ingin ke taman saja untuk kencan pertama denganku?"

Jongin menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "aku harap kau tidak menertawakan pilihanku nanti. Aku hanyaㅡ aku ingin kencan pertama kita berbeda, kau tahu—uh, sepertinya pilihanku buruk.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Kyungsoo kembali menertawakan tingkah laku lelaki yang dipilih Gaya sebagai belahan jiwanya itu, dan anehnya, hal itu justru membuat Kyungsoo semakin menyukai Jongin.

"Aku tidak masalah dengan tujuan kita. Kemana pun asal bersamamu, kau akan membuatnya menjadi lebih menyenangkan, bukan?"

"Tentu," Jongin tersenyum lebar, " _then, shall we?"_

Jongin mempersilakan Kyungsoo menaiki mobil yang ia bawa.

 _"Welcome back, Kai. And welcome aboard, Kyungsoo!"_

Lelaki yang baru pertama kali menaiki mobil Jongin itu terlihat bingung.

"Namanya Owl, dia sistem kendali otomatis di mobilku."

 _"Jongin sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu, Kyungsoo."_

"Owl, diamlah. Berhenti membuatku kehilangan nyali,"

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat kelakuan Jongin dan Owl—mobil Jongin.

 _"Dia sangat tidak menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara, bukan, Kyungsoo?"_

Jongin menghela napasnya, mau sampai kapan mobil ini menjatuhkan harga dirinya lebih dalam lagi di depan Kyungsoo?

"Owl, sekali lagi kau mengoceh, aku matikan powermu." Jongin yang kesal, memasang raut wajah geramnya.

 _"Oops, bosku sudah marah. Lebih baik aku diam, have a nice trip, Kyungsoo."_

"Tukang modus. Sudah, jalankan mobilnya ke hanggar."

"Hanggar?"

Jongin mengangguk sekali, "iya hanggar," senyumnya sedikit terlukis, mengantisipasi jawaban Kyungsoo yang selanjutnya. "Kau….tidak kecewa karena aku mengajakmu ke hanggar, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo memberi senyum kecilnya pada Jongin. "Tentu tidak, Jongin."

Perjalanan menuju hanggar dimulai. Owl menurut pada Jongin dengan tidak lagi berceloteh dan membuat harga diri pemiliknya itu semakin jatuh di depan (calon) kekasihnya.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

 _"Kai, kau serius hanya diam saja dan tidak mengajak bicara Kyungsoo?"_

Jongin reflek menatap Kyungsoo, mereka bertukar pandang untuk beberapa detik, lalu tawa kecil pun lahir dari bibir keduanya.

"Dia memang sangat cerewet, maafkan aku. Harusnya tadi aku pakai manual saja,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin. Owl lucu, _kok_. Aku menyukainya,"

"Tidak. Kau tidak akan menyukainya, dia benar-benar mobil yang menyebalkan, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak sepertimu, ya?"

Jongin melepas tawanya, diikuti Kyungsoo beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak sepertiku, kau tidak akan menemukan yang lain sepertiku."

Kyungsoo tergelak mendengar jawaban dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri tinggi dari Jongin. Tawa memabukkan itu nyatanya memberi suntikan nyali pada Jongin untuk membuka topik.

"Bagaimana dengan hari-harimu kemarin? Apa masih berkutat dengan larutan-larutan menyebalkan itu?"

"Hey!" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Jongin pelan, lalu kembali tertawa setelahnya. "Iya, mereka memang menyebalkan kadang-kadang."

"Mereka selalu menyebalkan bagiku," Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, memberi senyum terbaiknya dan Kyungsoo pun merespon dengan sama.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Aku dengar kau mendaftar di Academy lagi?"

"Ya, aku mendaftar untuk mendapat rank _officer,_ yaaa, siapa tahu beberapa tahun ke depan, aku bisa menjadi Kapten dari Reverie," Jongin memandang jalanan dengan tatap mata harap.

"Seperti Ayahmu?"

Sang pemilik mobil sedikit terkejut karena Kyungsoo tahu tentang Ayahnya. Namun ia menyembunyikannya, dan mengganti raut terkejutnya dengan senyum penuh arti. "Ya, seperti Ayahku,"

"Maaf, Jongin. Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tidak masalah, Kyungsoo. Aku memang ingin seperti Ayahku, setidaknya, meski aku tidak sempat bertemu dengannya, aku ingin menjadi Kapten sepertinya."

"Kau akan jadi Kapten yang baik, Jongin. Aku yakin itu,"

"Terima kasih, Kyungsoo. Ah, kita sudah sampai. Ayo, turun,"

Jongin berjalan lebih dulu dari Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya sejak tadi. Buncah bahagia dalam dadanya begitu besar. Ia hanya berharap, tidak ada yang merusak rencananya.

"Selamat datang di hanggar, _Chief_ ," canda Jongin pada Kyungsoo yang lantas memberinya tatapan pura-pura kesal. "Ayo, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku,"

Jongin menawarkan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo, yang tentu saja, tidak ditolak oleh sang ilmuwan muda.

"Hola, Pavel!"

" _Hola, amigos!_ Kau pasti Kyungsoo, aku Pavel Chekov. Salam kenal,"

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Pavel." Kyungsoo dengan ramah membalas jabat tangan Pavel.

"Apa semua sudah siap?"

"Tentu, _amigo._ Untukmu dan Kyungsoo, semua siap."

Senyum Jongin terlukis lebar, ia menatap Kyungsoo yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Ayo, naik."

"N-naik?"

"Kau tidak mengira kita hanya akan duduk-duduk di hanggar, 'kan, Kyungsoo?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan jahil, yang ditatap malah makin kebingungan.

"Ayo, naik. Tapi, ganti baju dulu, oke? Pavel akan membantumu,"

Jongin masuk ke ruangan gantinya dan segera mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang biasa ia kenakan kala akan menuju angkasa bersama timnya. Berkali-kali ia menghela napas dalam, berharap kejutan pertamanya untuk Kyungsoo hari ini, akan berjalan dan berakhir dengan baik.

"Rindu misi kemarin?"

"Sedikit?"

"Baiklah, ayo. Aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat,"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam kokpit, Kyungsoo bertindak sebagai co-pilot dan Jongin memegang kendali utama.

 _"Pavel, kami siap."_

 _"Have a nice trip, brother. Good luck!"_

Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu hanggar terbuka dan pesawat ulang-alik yang mereka tumpangi kini resmi mengangkasa.

"Jongin, astaga!"

Kyungsoo memekik sekali karena ini kali pertama ia dalam keadaan sadar saat lepas landas. Pada misi yang lalu, ia berada dalam kapsul tidur dan baru bangun ketika pertengahan perjalanan.

"Kau akan menyukai yang satu ini, bertahanlah sebentar."

Jongin tahu akan terasa sedikit menyusahkan bagi mereka yang baru pertama kali terbang ke luar angkasa, apalagi ini Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil menggemaskan yang akan selalu diprioritaskan oleh Capitol ini hampir tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya terbang dengan guncangan atau menghadapi serangan.

Tangan Jongin mengaktivasi beberapa tombol yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Jongin menggerakkan sebuah panel disana, yang bisa dipastikan oleh Kyungsoo bahwa itu adalah tombol pengatur kecepatan warp—karena setelah Jongin mengaturnya, mereka yang tadinnya masih berada dekat dengan Kibo, kini sudah berada tepat dalam jalur pandang indah pada…

"Bulan?"

"Dia cantik bukan?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo lembut. "Aku harap, pilihanku tak membuatmu tertawa."

" _Nooo, this is perfect, Jongin. I love it, so much."_ Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin yang tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sejak tadi dari dirinya. " _Thank you,"_

 _"I love you,_ Kyung."

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin dengan lembut, "kau…bilang apa, Jongin?"

"Aku mencintaimu, aku pikir aku bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama, tapi, ternyata aku salah." Jongin bertukar pandang lembut dengan Kyungsoo. "Aku mencintaimu, tolong jangan pernah meninggalkanku,"

Mata Kyungsoo mulai diselimuti bulir air.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hampir gila hanya karena aku berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya darimu, aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Jongin."

Senyum kecil Jongin mampir disudut bibirnya. "Boleh aku menciummu?"

 _Mereka yang bertakdir bersama, akan terus menyandang cinta yang sama. Yang berkembang menjadi titik butuh, yang tak lagi ada hanya karena ingin. Yang selalu dipayungi cinta selamanya, atau sedikit lebih lama dari selamanya._

 _I'm falling too fast, deeply in love_

 _Finding the magic in the colors of you_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _I_ _t's a beautiful life, I'll stay by your side_

 _It`s a beautiful life, I'll stand right behind you_

 _Stardate 2263.01_

Rindu merayap perlahan, menjelajahi seluruh sudut pikir Jongin akan Kyungsoo. Temu masih melingkupi, tapi gemuruh rasa di hati tak juga tahu diri. Entah rindu, entah cemas berbalut cemburu. Yang jelas, Jongin tidak menyukai nyata yang menghampirinya dan Kyungsoo sejak kemarin lusa.

"Cemberut saja kerjaanmu dari kemarin,"

Jongin mengabaikan celotehan Kyungsoo yang mampir lewat holopadnya, ia sibuk menulis di kertas. Menulis sesuatu yang ia yakini benar.

"Terus saja, terus. Katanya rindu, aku menelponmu, malah kau abai padaku. Beruang jelek!"

Jongin menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, menatap holopadnya sekejap lalu tertawa. "Kau cemburu pada kertas?"

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu? _Me, no_! Huh, sana lanjutkan saja bercengkrama dengan kertas-kertas kesayanganmu. Abaikan saja aku, abaikaaaaan!"

Jongin melepas tawanya, memasukkan beberapa kertas tadi ke saku celana, lalu kembali mencoba bicara dengan separuh jiwanya. "Dasar gembul, kalau cemburu, jujur saja kenapa?"

Terdengar suara sedikit berisik pada holopad Kyungsoo—yang sekarang sedang ia abaikan karena ia kesal dengan Jongin, sebelum akhirnya suara Jongin kembali memenuhi holopad sang kekasih.

"Jangan cemburu pada kertas-kertas itu,"

Kyungsoo bergeming. Memilih menatap layar komputernya untuk uji ilmiah dari bahan-bahan yang rencananya akan ia dan teman-teman ilmuwannya kembangkan beberapa tahun ke depan.

Jongin tidak lantas menjadi kesal melihat kelakuan kekanakan kekasihnya. Justru hal ini yang akan ia rindukan, dua tahun ke depan.

"Kau tidak seharusnya cemburu pada hal-hal yang membantuku, kau tahu."

Jongin berharap kata-katanya barusan, bisa sedikit mendistraksi fokus Kyungsoo.

Dan, ya, laki-laki yang masih pura-pura kesal itu kini melirik ke arah holopadnya. "Apa?"

Kim Jongin yang terkenal tengil, hanya melukiskan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Kekeh penuh arti menyambangi telinga Kyungsoo.

 _"Kau tahu? Aku mungkin akan melakukan mogok kerja pada Commander atas keputusannya memisahkanmu denganku,"_

Jongin menunjukkan potongan kertas pertama yang berisi tulisan tangannya pada Kyungsoo, melalui holopadnya. Dan sesuai dugaan, lelaki yang diseberang pun memberikan respon tawa tertahannya. Dia tidak boleh luluh hanya karena Jongin bertingkah bodoh, dia sedang marah pada Jongin, karena lelaki itu mengabaikannya untuk kertas!

 _"Memberikanmu misi dua tahun, dan menyuruhku hanya berjaga di anjungan. Aku tak membenci anjungan, aku hanya benci berjarak denganmu."_

 _"Tapi setelah kupikir lebih dalam, mentraktir Commander makan malam atas keputusannya memisahkan misimu dengan misiku, itu lebih baik, bukan?"_

"Kau akan mentraktirnya dengan apa? Ikan kalengan?" Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang langsung cemberut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Keduanya tahu betapa buruk aura Jongin jika berada di dapur.

 _"Karena berkat keputusannya yang tidak bisa kuganggu gugat, aku menyadari banyak hal yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dariku."_

Kyungsoo menegakkan punggungnya. Perasaannya bilang, Jongin sedang berniat menyampaikan sesuatu.

 _"Kau tahu, aku serius saat aku bilang, kau tidak seharusnya cemburu pada kertas-kertas ini."_

 _"You can't be jealous of those papers, baby. Because those papers, might help you become the happiest. Because it helps me, asking for your answers."_

 _"First, can you stop being so lovely? Because it makes me can not stop loving you infinitely,"_

Kyungsoo mengerang. Jongin tertawa. Manisnya rupa malu-malu Kyungsoo, membuat nyalinya makin terpompa.

 _"Second, can you stop being so adorable? Because it kills my ego, whenever I see you smile adorably,"_

" _Adorable?_ _I'm not cute,_ Kim Jongin! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _cute or whatever,_ dasar beruang jelek!"

Kyungsoo pura-pura meradang, Jongin tertawa. Lihat betapa wajah lelaki yang dicintainya itu begitu sempurna? Bagaimana bisa Gaya memberinya mandat untuk menjadi genap bagi ganjil dari manusia sesempurna Kyungsoo?

 _"And the last one, can you please be my hubby, Do Kyungsoo? Because it will make me the happiest man on Kibo,"_

Ledakan bahagia jelas terlihat di wajah Kyungsoo. Dua bola mata indahnya, kini perlahan digenangi air mata haru. Jongin meredupkan tawanya, melebarkan senyumnya, meneduhkan pandangannya.

"Aku menunggumu," ujar Jongin sembari menekan bel pintu rumah Do Kyungsoo.

Tentu tak perlu waktu lebih lama bagi Kyungsoo untuk meninggalkan holopadnya dan berlari menuju pintu rumah, mengabaikan segala macam teriakan dari _house-mate_ nya, Byun Baekhyun, dan hanya berfokus pada satu nama yang kini menanti jawabannya di balik pintu.

Erat pelukan seolah menandai betapa dalam keduanya jatuh pada masing-masing hati. Kecup manis yang kini sedang berubah menjadi lumatan lembut, mengawali keberanian Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

" _I love you, mister idiot._ "

Kembang senyum di wajah Jongin kini makin lebar. "Aku tahu," jawabnya sembari menunjukkan sebuah cincin pada Kyungsoo. "Aku baru selesai mengukirnya kemarin malam, dua cincin polos ini ada di tabungku saat aku lahir, jadi mungkin ini milik Ayah dan Ibuku. Aku mengukirnya sesuai dengan tato milik kita, apa kau suka?"

Kyungsoo menghambur lagi dalam pelukan Jongin. Benaknya penuh dengan kebahagiaan, hingga duka bahkan tak punya nyali untuk sekedar melirik padanya.

Adalah _Anam Cara_ yang menjadi corak tato Jongin dan Kyungsoo sejak lahir. Arti dalam dari _Anam Cara_ membuat keduanya merasa begitu diberkahi telah diberi corak tato itu. Francois bilang, leluhurnya punya cara tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi dengan Gaya, terkait corak tato yang akan ia berikan pada bayi yang baru saja lahir. Dan kala lelaki itu memberitahu Jongin apa arti sebenarnya dari _Anam Cara_ , Jongin merasa bahwa bersama selamanya dengan Kyungsoo adalah takdir terindah yang Gaya berikan padanya.

 _Once two souls have joined, they will always recognize each other_. Jongin ingat, Francois bilang ia mengutipnya dari salah satu buku tua koleksinya.

"Tunggu aku kembali, ya, Jongin." Kyungsoo mengusap pipinya yang basah karena tangis bahagia.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta, Kyungsoo. Menunggumu kembali dari misi, kini sudah menjadi bagian dari caraku mencintaimu. Kau hanya harus berjanji satu hal padaku,"

Kyungsoo menatap bola mata lelaki yang ia cintai sejak usia lima belas itu dengan lembut. Ia ingin menyalurkan segala macam rasa yang kini beterbangan tidak karuan dalam hati dan kepalanya, ia ingin berbagi bahagianya dengan Jongin, ia ingin berbagi segalanya, dengan Jongin.

"Kembalilah padaku dengan utuh, tanpa kurang suatu apapun, hm?"

"Ay, _Capt_!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Terima kasih sudah hadir menggenapi ganjilku,"

"Terima kasih juga, karena tidak menyerah untuk berusaha menjadi genap untuk ganjilku, Jongin. Aku sangat mencintaimu, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tidak ada Kibonians yang tidak tahu seberapa besar Kyungsoo mencintai Jongin dan sebaliknya, bukan?"

"Tengil jelek!"

Jongin tertawa, Kyungsoo masih pura-pura kesal. Tapi peluk erat antar keduanya, menyiratkan tiada jarak yang mereka punya hari ini. Karena jiwa mereka, tubuh mereka, pikiran mereka adalah dua yang menjadi satu, dan adalah beda yang bersatu karena cinta.

Jongin pikir, ia harus benar-benar berterimakasih pada Commandernya atas keputusan menyebalkan yang sempat ia tentang tiga bulan lalu. Karena berkat hal itu, kini ia punya pelabuhan hidup yang tidak akan pernah terganti. Yang telah ia ikat dengan mimpi bahagia masa depan, yang telah ia jahit dengan janji bersama selamanya.

Setidaknya, bagi Jongin, terma selamanya terlihat begitu meyakinkan tentang rentang waktu yang dihimpunnya.

Sedikit dari yang ia tahu, selamanya tak selalu selama itu.

 _It's a beautiful life, I'll always protect you_

 _It`s a beautiful life, so lean on me_

 _Beautiful love, your tears, your smile,_

 _So we can be together_

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

 _I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

 _Stardate, 2265. 01_

Satu minggu lagi, _United Space Ship Reverie-Gama_ yang membawa Kyungsoo berkelana menjalankan misi dua tahunnya, akan kembali. Sesuai janji yang pernah terucap dan terpatri dalam hati, dua tahun lalu, satu bulan pasca kepulangan Kyungsoo ke Kibo, keduanya akan secara resmi melaksanakan upacara pernikahan sesuai tradisi yang ada. Francois dan Gabriel bahkan sudah siap untuk prosesi itu, sejak satu tahun lalu.

Ah, satu tahun lalu, ya?

Jongin jadi ingat, sejak satu tahun lalu, mendung secara perlahan menyelimuti harinya. Meski selalu ada matahari yang membuatnya bahagia lewat senyum Kyungsoo, tapi ia tak lagi merasa sinarnya sehangat saat pertama.

Jongin pikir, adalah murni sebab pekerjaan, sehingga intensitas dirinya bertukar rindu secara virtual dengan calon teman hidupnya, menjadi perlahan berkurang, menjadi tidak bergairah, dan bahkan, kadang pembicaraan itu terasa dipaksa bernyawa.

Jongin tak pernah berpikir hal lain tentang pudarnya warna cinta pada kehidupannya dan Kyungsoo. Lelaki yang doyan sekali memperbaiki mesin pesawat itu bahkan tidak mau ambil pusing atas kurangnya nyawa dan warna dalam rutin bicara mereka. Ia selalu menyalahkan pekerjaan Kyungsoo, karena memang hanya itu alasan yang diberikan Kyungsoo tiap kali ia harus mengakhiri panggilan Jongin lebih cepat.

Jongin tidak pernah curiga, hingga suatu hari matanya menatap ada yang berbeda.

Hari itu, Jongin sedang melakukan rutinnya yang selalu sama. Pekerjaan yang melelahkan di hanggar, menyantap makanan kantin yang tidak selezat masakan Kyungsoo, lalu kemudian pulang untuk mandi dan istirahat.

Namun saat sedang mandi, Jongin mengarahkan matanya pada _Anam Cara_ miliknya yang terpatri tepat di bagian perut sebelah kirinya. Lelaki itu memang tidak pernah acuh pada tato yang jadi tanda lahirnya itu sejak ia bertemu Kyungsoo, dan mendapat sinyal bahwa lelaki itulah _soulmate_ nya, lewat sang _Anam Cara_. Sehingga, ia tidak tahu, sejak kapan _Anam Cara_ miliknya yang dulu telah berubah menjadi timbul, dan berwarna hitam pekat sejak bertemu Kyungsoo, kini menjadi… _memudar_.

Meski terganggu dengan apa yang ia temukan, Jongin tidak pernah menyinggungnya pada siapapun. Baik itu Francois, kakaknya sendiri yakni Gabriel Kim, atau bahkan Kyungsoo, yang jelas punya hubungan dengan pudarnya tanda lahir miliknya. Jongin percaya, bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah mitos. Ya, sebuah mitos memang beredar di antara Kibonians sejak lama. Bahwa pudarnya tanda lahir atau tato seseorang, adalah sebagai pertanda bahwa kepekatan cinta milik sang belahan jiwa yang tertuju untuknya, juga mulai menghilang.

.

Seminggu yang terasa begitu lama untuk ditunggu, kini telah menjadi sehari untuk dinanti. Dan Jongin, sudah siap membombardir Kyungsoo dengan senapan rindu yang terisi penuh sejak dua tahun lalu. Jadi untuk menguranginya sedikit demi sedikit, Jongin memilih untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Hey, sunshine,"

Jongin tersenyum begitu lebar kala menatap pujaan hidupnya tengah menatap holopadnya dengan mata separuh.

"Hey, bear," suara serak Kyungsoo menandakan bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar baru saja bangun tidur. "Apa disana sudah siang?"

"Ya, sunshine. Disini sudah siang, aku sedang istirahat saat ini. Kau baru bangun?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lemah. Nyawanya benar-benar belum kembali seluruhnya.

"Tidur jam berapa semalam?"

"Entah? Aku mengerjakan laporan bersama Hyejung sejak selesai makan malam, lalu kami sama-sama lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Jadi, mungkin pukul tiga?"

"Tidur pagi tak baik untuk kesehatanmu, Sayang. Kau tahu itu, 'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malas. " _I know,_ bawel."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, "jangan lupa makan, kau pasti sudah lapar, bukan?"

"Ya, aku akan segera makan. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah habis, aku tidak banyak kerja, jadi porsi makanku juga tidak banyak."

Kyungsoo menanggapi Jongin dengan separuh nyawa, Jongin menanggapi Kyungsoo dengan sepenuh jiwa. Dan situasi yang sama, berlangsung hingga hampir setengah jam lamanya.

 _"Kyungsoo, ayo!"_

"Ya! Ah, Jongin, maaf. Aku sudah harus kembali bekerja,"

"Kyung, bisakah aku minta waktumu sebentar?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Kau punya waktuku sejak tadi, 'kan?"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya…"

"Ada apa, bear? Apa semua baik-baik saja?"

 _Tidak, Kyungsoo. Semua sedang tidak baik-baik saja._

"Ya, tentu. Maaf, aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa, aku punya kejutan untukmu besok ketika kau sampai di rumah."

"Benarkah? Beaar, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kau tahu itu 'kan?"

 _"It's okay,_ Kyungsoo."

"Ya sudah, aku kembali bekerja, ya? Nanti aku akan menelponmu jika sedang istirahat,"

" _Sure, baby."_

 _"See yaa, Jongin~"_

 _"_ Kyungsoo,"

"Ada apa lagi, Sayang?"

" _Happy birthday and happy anniversary,"_

Kyungsoo nampak sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "Benarkah ini sudah ulang tahunku? Sudah hari jadi kita?"

Lelaki yang sedang diburu pekerjaan, menyempatkan melihat penanggalan. "Astaga, aku melupakannya! Terima kasih, bear. Selamat hari jadi juga yaa,"

 _"Sure, sunshine._ Sudah, katanya mau lanjut bekerja?"

"Ya, aku lanjut bekerja yaa,"

" _I love you so much, Kyungsoo."_

 _"I love you too, bear. Byee~"_

Kyungsoo menutup panggilan dari Jongin dengan segera. Tanpa tahu lelakinya dirundung duka dan air mata setelahnya. Jongin memandangi _Anam Cara_ nya yang ia harap masih utuh bentuknya, namun harapnya berakhir luka tatkala tanda lahirnya hanya tinggal garis tak bermakna.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Masih mencintaimu, selalu. Tapi nampaknya, Kita tak lagi berada dalam payung cinta yang sama._

 _Say something, I'm giving up on you_

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

 **Chapter III: Already Gone.**

 _Stardate, 2270. 08_

 _Remember all the things we wanted_

 _Now all our memories, they're haunted_

 _We were always meant to say goodbye_

 _"Stardate, 2265. 01._

 _Aku asumsikan, kau terkejut dengan ketiadaanku dalam penyambutan. Maaf, Kyungsoo. Itu bukan mauku, untuk tidak menjemputmu, untuk tidak menyambutmu dan untuk tidak memelukmu dengan penuh rindu. Kau perlu tahu, aku mencintaimu._

 _Kyungsooku yang aku cintai tiap waktu, hadiah yang kusiapkan untukmu, mungkin adalah hadiah terakhirku untukmu. Bukan karena aku tak lagi mencintaimu, tapi karena mungkin aku sudah tak lagi mampu berada disisimu. Bukan karena inginku, tapi mungkin karena inginmu untuk tak lagi bersamaku._

 _My sunshine, aku minta maaf. Karena tak mampu membuatmu terus mencintaiku, tanpa pernah hilang nyawa dalam payung cinta kita._

 _Semesta bilang, mereka yang disatukan oleh takdir, akan selalu bersama dalam payung cinta yang berwarna. Oh, Kyungsoo, apa kau tahu?_

 _Nampaknya aku terlalu terbuai akan makna selamanya, hingga aku lupa, bahwasanya selamanya, adalah sebuah masa yang tak mampu terbaca indra._

 _Jangan risau untukku, Sunshine. Kau perlu tahu, tak peduli apapun jalan yang kita ambil, salah satu dari kau dan aku, pada akhirnya tetap harus pergi._

 _Tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku, my sun. You couldn't have loved me better._

 _Aku tidak menyerah mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Karena aku selalu berusaha mencintaimu, dengan sempurna. But I guess, perfect couldn't keep this love alive._

 _Temukanlah belahan jiwamu yang sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya, apapun, asal kau bahagia._

 _You know I love you so, right? And now I love you enough to let you go, Kyungsoo._

 _By the time you read this letter, I'm already gone. I want you to move on, and go get your perfect soulmate, okay?_

 _I love you, Do Kyungsoo._

 _I will always, love you so._

 _Love,_

 _Kim Jongin."_

Do Kyungsoo menatap taman dari rongsokan pesawat ulang-alik di hadapannya, dengan bermuram durja. Taman itu menjadi saksi, bagaimana tanda lahirnya bereaksi dengan hadirnya sesosok laki-laki tengil, yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di sela puing pesawat disana.

Pandang matanya tak tajam, penuh gelayut rindu yang terpaksa diredam. Bibir indahnya tak lagi cerah menggoda, penuh gores duka yang menyayat jiwa. Isi pikirnya tak lagi sama, meski ia sudah berusaha. Isi pikirnya tak lagi penuh suka meski ia mengingininya. Isi pikirnya penuh abu duka, semua karena lakunya.

Bulir air mata mendadak mengalir bebas, terjun melewati lembah kulit yang tak lagi berisi suka cita. Pipi Kyungsoo tak lagi berisi, seolah lupa rasanya menjadi bahagia, kini gurat yang menaungi wajahnya hanya duka dan luka.

Do Kyungsoo sangat benci jarak tanpa temu.

Karena jarak tanpa temu, bisa berarti selamanya rindu.

Karena selamanya rindu, tak membuat hatinya bebas pilu.

Dan karena selamanya, adalah sebuah masa yang tak mampu terbaca indra.

Do Kyungsoo sangat benci jarak tanpa temu dengan sang pemilik rindu. Itu sebabnya kini dia memilih untuk segera menghapus jarak yang membentang diantara mereka.

Biru berarti setia pada satu. Dan Kyungsoo telah memilih, untuk kembali bertemu dengan lelakinya yang telah menunggunya di ujung jembatan waktu.

 _Aku bersalah telah mengkhianati selamanya dan berpaling pada sementara. Luka yang kurasa karena kehilangan selamanya, tak mampu hilang oleh sementara. Aku sadar getar hatiku pada sementara, hanyalah gelombang rasa yang sebenarnya tak punya arti apa-apa. Tapi aku terbuai pada sementara yang menemaniku setiap detiknya saat selamanya berjarak begitu jauh rasanya._

 _Aku kehilangan jiwaku, saat selamanya memutuskan pergi dari hidupku. Sementara tak mampu menjadikanku bernyawa dengan kecupan sepanjang waktu. Aku bersalah padamu, Jongin. Tak kuharap maafmu untukku yang memang patut ditinggalkan oleh setiamu._

 _Namun perlu kau tahu, selamanya, aku mencintaimu._

 _You know that I love you so,_

 _I love you enough to let you go_ _._

.

.

.

-.000.-

.

.

.


End file.
